ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Devin Levin
Devin Levin was an Osmosian, a Plumber and the father of Kevin Levin. He was a Plumber stationed on the planet Earth and the rookie partner of legendary veteran Plumber, Max Tennyson. According to Max, he was an energetic young fellow. He was killed by Ragnarok. Devin Levin's background has not been touched-upon much, no details have been revealed about the events of his life before his career as a Plumber, and no mention of his family other than his son and his wife has been brought-up yet. Devin was first mentioned by name in'' If All Else Fails, and, so-far, has only appeared in a photograph and in a flashback in ''Vendetta. Max Tennyson describes Devin Levin as "e''nergetic''" and "likable." In appearance, Devin was outwardly indistinguishable from a human. The same is true for his son Kevin and other Osmosians that are below one hundred years old (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Osmosians live for hundreds of years and it is at least a century before an Osmosian is fully mature), as Aggregor has a slight alien appearance, which were four short, rounded horns on his forhead. He also spoke with a notable English accent. Devin loved his family, his wife and son, deeply, was very self-sacrificing, and considered the planet Earth to be his home. As seen in the flashback in Vendetta, Devin Levin, a Plumber, partnered with veteran Plumber, Max Tennyson, and they were trying to escape from an intergalactic criminal called Ragnarok, a dangerous thief who stole the energy of suns and then sold them to the highest bidders. The key to his ship having been stolen by Devin, Ragnarok was in pursuit to retrieve it. Having managed to render their ship dead in space, Ragnarok boarded and attacked them, demanding his key back. When none of his or Max's weapons were effective against their foe, Devin was forced to absorb raw energy to buy them an opening. While Devin was able to retain his sanity (due to his age, experience, and strong will), Ragnarok managed to prevent Max from getting his hands on a hand-held Null Void Projector and trapped them both under heavy fire. Forced to choose between saving the Solar System or saving Max, Devin choose to shield Max from Ragnarok's energy blast, buying Max a chance to get his hands on the Null Void Projector and suck Ragnarok into the Null Void. Devin died in Max's arms, expressing that dying to save the Earth wasn't a bad way to go. His last request was for Max to tell his wife and son that he loved them. Appearances ''Vendetta'' (Flashback) Trivia * His son Kevin and alternate future grandson Devlin bear a strong resemblance to Devin as they have the same facial architecture, hair and skin color, and overall body structure. * It's alluded to that upon being stationed on Earth, Devin located himself in Bellwood in order to be easily reachable to his partner, Max. * Devin first met his wife in Bellwood. * Oddly enough, Devin Levin also resembles a younger version of Professor Paradox. * He is the first full Osmosian to appear in the series (the second being Aggregor). * Devin was voiced by Ioan Gruffudd, the actor who potrayed Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic in both of the Fantastic Four films. * He is the first plumber to be killed (chronologically) in the line of duty. The second is Magister Labrid (who was the first Plumber ever seen to be killed) and the third is Magister Prior Gilhil (If you count the movie Ben 10: Race Against Time the second to die is Constantine Jacobs, the third is Magister Labrid and the fourth is Magister Prior Gilhil). * If an Osmosian were to absorb pure energy (such as electricity) and cannot discharge it properly, the energy will cause them to become mentally unstable. This didn't apply to Devin at all, as he was able to retain a stable mental state when absorbing electricity. Dwayne McDuffie stated that Devin only absorbed a low amount of electrical energy and died shortly afterwards after being hit by Ragnarok. He also stated that Devin would have had mild side-effects if he had survived Ragnarok's attack. Category:Plumbers Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Levin Family Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Males